Welcome to Wherever You Are
by Jubokko
Summary: After completing the jewel Kagome leaves for an unknown reason. She wishes to go back in time so that demons were still only in textbooks. What if that backfired and the jewel only granted your hearts deisre: to become something you hate?
1. The Beginning or The End?

DISCLAIMER!!:I don't own this, nor do I plan on spending my inheritance to do so :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inu-yasha do this , Inu-yasha do that." Inu yasha grumbled as he paced by the well.

Scuffling started in the bottom of the sacred well and Inu yasha 's dog ears perked hopefully.

A shiny layer of black hair emerged and Inu-yasha stood still, his ears silently twitching.

"You know, if you miss Kagome that much, why don't you just go back and get her?" a voice said casually.

Inu yasha 's lip twitched as he bared his teeth. "I'll get you!" he roared as he lunged into the well after the young fox demon.

Shipou smiled mischievously as he dove out of the well and out of the cross fire of his hanyou friend.

He waited for the flash of blue light to come signaling to him that Inu-yasha had made it to Kagome. But that light never came.

Shipou became worried that maybe Inu-yasha couldn't return. But he didn't know why, the prayer beads still hung around Inu yasha 's neck.

Then a thought hit Shipou, maybe something else allowed him to reach Kagome 's era, but when she left, maybe that connection was severed.

"In- Inu yasha?" Shipou called un easily.

"What THE HELL!" Inu-yasha yelled. Shipou swallowed nervously, so he had noticed he couldn't go through as well.

"You can't go through." Shipou stated uneasily.

"Of course I can go through," Inu yasha contradicted with a wave of his hand.

"Then show me," Shipou egged on.

"I don't feel like it.".

"B-but how am i going to know if Kagome will come back?" Shipou sniffed as tears filled his eyes.

"Aww, kid, don't cry. She has to come back." Inu yasha stated uneasily, he wasn't very good at comforting people.

"R-really?" Shipou said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well she left her back pack or whatever with the old hag so, she'll come back." Inu yasha felt so sure of his statement, Kagome never left her bag before, she had all her books and things.

"Inu yasha!" Kaede, the village preistess called.

Soon Inu yasha was by her side, wondering why she had woken him from his nap.

"We have a problem here." she wheezed. Inu yasha turned his head to the side as if to say' so?' "The problem you lazy mut is kagome is not coming back."

This made Inu yasha jump from the spot where he sat "What! How do you know?"

"I know this because she ahs taken all of her belongings with her to her era, i had given her a bag, but not know what she needed of it. The only things that remain in the bags are a gew scraps of paper."

"Let me see it." Inu yasha said deathly calm. Kaede handed him the sack without hesitation. Inu yasha cringed when the only things that fell from the bag were a few crumbs and a peice of paper. "The paper says Kaede on the front so I guess it's yours..."

Kaede took the paper and studied it quickly. She decided not to show Inu yasha the contents, for he would be angry. She decided later that evening she would read it over again. And perhaps, tell Inu yasha.

Inu yasha paced the floor of the room, what was on that paper, what had Kagome written? When Inu yasha could no longer bear the suspense he quietly took the peice of paper from Kaede's cabing and walked to the forest and sat in a tree by the well.

_Kaede,_ it said_ ,_ _Please take care of the village, especialy the children they need the most love. I left some supplies for you under the floor boards if the need comes in these trying time._

_Please, for ~~_ the words were blurred from soething, she was crying?_ please ask Inu yasha to take care of shipou. I know they do not get along well but Shipou truly looks up at him as a good person, no matter how they fight. And Kaede Tell everyone not to try to go to the well, do not go in it. No one can come through, i will make sure of even me ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~ trying. So warn them._ Warn us what?

Inu yasha threw the note as far as he could, trying to get away from the undeniable truth. The branch jostled as he did so.

(O)^(O)^(O)^(O)*(O)*(O)*(O)*(O)*(O).(O).(O).(O).(O).(O).

At the same time Kirara decided to take a walk. That was when she heard the crunch of leaves above her.

Kirara stood still tensely.

That was when she noticed a red figure jump from the trees to the sacred well.

Kirara followed silently, trying to see what Inu yasha was doing.

Once the cat demon was close enough she heard muttering.

"Please let me through, please let me through."

_Let him through?_ Kirara thought silently.

Quietly as she could Kirara crept to the well in time to see Inu yasha leap into it.

Instead of the blue light she normally saw, this time Kirara saw a bright red one.

Kirara leapt onto the lip of the well where Kagome had last sat to and peered down. The well was covered in black soot and Inu yasha was no where to be seen.

Worried as always, Kirara ran to Sango for help.

"There you are Kirara, I was looking for you." Sango whispered quietly.

Kirara mewled and pulled on Sango's Kimono.

Sango followed Kirara patiently to the well and sighed when they arrived.

"Kirara, I know you miss her but she will come back on her own."

Kirara growled and transformed into a large Fire Cat. The flamed lit the darkness brightly.

She then jumped onto the well once again, making Sango look down into it.

"My!" Sango whisper yelled. The well was covered in black soot, and there was a lump a the bottom of it. "Inu yasha?" Sango whispered.

Kirara growled sadly in agreement, for the lump in the bottom of the well was in fact Inu Yasha.

------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome! You're back from work so early!" Kagome 's mom exclaimed.

"Yeah. I took the week off because it is my birthday." Kagome loved her life, being the boss of a historic museum was great. It meant she made good money but also meant she could take any time off whenever she wanted.

She was normally nice to her employees, which most of them were grateful for. But, she was known to have a bad side and you didn't want to know it.

For instance, if any of her former friends, like Hojou or Ari (who were now married) ever mentioned the name of her former rebellious 'boyfriend' they would not like what happened next.

Kagome was knocked out of her reverie when someone rammed into her.

"Souta?" Kagome asked unsure, this boy could not be her little brother, he looked so old, so mature.

"Kagome! Whoa, you look , uh, different..." Souta trailed off. Kagome smiled, a lot of people said that when they hadn't seen her in a long time.

"So Kagome, Tell me how you're feeling...." her mom trailed off.

"Fine, Great, Superb." Kagome said exuberantly, but her eyes told otherwise. They held her secrets and told her dark past.

"Kagome"Her mother warned.

"Okay, so I feel terrible and deluded. My job, well it" Kagome trailed off.

"I want to work at the zoo, with the wolves, and foxes and panthers. AND they have a new addition. It's an arctic wolf, for some reason it was found in OUR forest. Can you believe that?

It has these awesome fuzzy white ears that look like- Souta cut himself short when he saw the look on his sister's face.

Kagome looked as if Souta had just slapped her, but it also felt like it.

"Kagome, it's late and you should get some sleep. Get ready for tomorrow."

Kagome nodded her head silently and trudged up the stairs,but then ran back down.

"I'm not tired, so I'll go for a walk," Kagome had to get out of the house, it held too many memories.

------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------

"Lord! My Lord!" Myoga yelled in Inu yasha 's ear. When the Hanyou lord did not wake he sucked some of his blood out and was soon quashed by a familiar hand.

"Myoga." Inu yasha said impatiently.

"Sesshoumaru wishes to speak with you." Myoga said breathlessly.

Inu yasha immediately jumped out of bed and ran to the meeting hall.

"Took you long enough, brother." Sesshoumaru complained.

"Sorry, I was, dreaming." Inu yasha whispered detached.

"Awww." The older Rin cooed, "He is so sweet. He still remembers her."

."Inu yasha, you must forget about her." Sesshoumaru tried to reason.

"I - I must leave." Inu yasha rushed out of his domain.

People bowed as he ran past, whispering, 'Lord Inu yasha what a pleasure to see you."

At first these remarks had surprised him but when he remembered all he had done with the group he wasn't surprised at all.

'Kagome', Inu yasha 's head snapped up, he swore he heard that.

'Find her', the wind whispered.

"I can't!" he yelled when he arrived at the village by the well.

"Cannot do what, Inu yasha?" Kaede, the village priestess yelled from across the river.

"The, the wind." Inu yasha said breathlessly.

"The wind is telling you things?" Kaede wondered aloud.

"Telling me to get her, to save her." Inu yasha had a tear in his eye but turned away before anyone could notice.

"You know, Inu yasha, even the greatest warriors shed tears sometimes."

"I'm not CRYING!" Inu yasha yelled as he ran to the well.

The pendant by his heart burned as he neared the sacred well, telling him to leave.

The burned scar on his chest pounded as well, from the last time he had entered the well.

"Here it goes" he whispered as he jumped into the well, preparing to be burned again.

----------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed, there were signs of him everywhere, but he was dead, at least in her time.

A child wearing a red baseball cap with white dog ears sticking out, " the ears are supposed to be silver," she muttered as she past they child.

As she passed Wac Donalds a tear fell from Kagome's eye. Then another, then another.

Kagome liked feeling strong, she hated feeling pathetic and useless. She ran from the crowds of the mall and ran into the park.

From where she sat up in a tree( which she climbed with help from a park bench) Kagome had a good view of the city.

There was rustling in the bushes beside her. Someone said, "Shit, this can't happen now!"

Long Black hair emerged from the bush in a pair of jeans and a ripped t-shirt.

The boy, or man looked so much like _him_ that Kagome had to look away.

"Er, excuse me. Miss." The man called. He sounded like _him_ too.

Kagome jumped down from the tree and landed on her haunches.

"Nice landing," the man called.

"Yeah, I learned it from someone I knew."

"Someone you knew?"

"Yeah, he, uh, died."

"Oh."

Both adults stood awkwardly until the man shifted and spoke again.

"Oh, uh, I lost my watch, so uh do you have the time?"

"It's 9:30 PM..." she trailed off. Kagome started to walk away before the man grabbed her hand.

"Do you know where I can stay?" he asked nervously.

Kagome nodded her head and began to walk away again, knowing that he would follow.

--------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Souta," his mom said carefully, "You know to never tell a girl she is not good enough, right?"

"Yeah, I do mom, but where did this come from?" Souta asked just as carefully.

"It happened to a young girl a once knew. She was broken hearted and ran away, blocking herself from all. Only to come back five years later."

"Do you mean..." Souta trailed off.

"Yes" his mom said as a tear trailed down her cheek.

"You mean, she was in love with him, Inu yasha?."

"I believe she is still to this day."

"Now, I believe that is mine to say, isn't it mother?" Kagome practically growled.

Both Souta and his mother looked up to see Kagome leaning on the door frame her arms crossed over her chest.

Just then there was a knock on the front door. "I'll get it," Souta whispered.

When Souta opened the door to say he was shocked was an understatement.

"You." he said angrily.

"You recognize me?" the visitor asked perplexed.

"How can I forget the face of Inu yasha." Souta mocked.

"Where's Kagome, I just saw her come in." Inu yasha said impatiently.

"She is not here, and that woman you saw was my cousin, Kyoko Higurashi."

"Wow, Souta, you've gotten older. How old are you anyway?"

"Seventeen."

"And how" Inu yasha started to say before he was cut off.

"Twenty one... By the way, you probably cannot leave for a long time. The wel, there is a spell on it, but you could go down for that would make us all happy."

"Souta? What happened to you, you used to-" Inu yasha was cut off once again by Souta.

"I grew a brain. You used to be my hero. But now I don't even know what I was thinking."

At that Souta slammed the door in Inu yasha's face and strode into the kitchen.

"Kagome?" Souta yelled once he thought Inu yasha was out of hearing distance. "Where could she be?"

_Mom, Souta, I'm sorry. I just can't live with this. Every where I go he's there, somehow at least. I _

There were tear droplets smudging the letters so Souta had to squint to see.

_I'm going to the well.- Love always Kagome Higurashi_

_Ps. Souta, take over the Museum for me will you? I left everything you need on your bed. And Souta, Good Luck. Tell Momma I love her. And I'm sorry._

"No!" Souta Yelled, "NO!"

Not a moment later his mom walked into the kitchen , blowing on her cup of tea. "What is it Souta?" she asked worriedly.

Souta thrust the note into his mother's hands as he sprinted out the back door.

Souta saw a dark figure leaning over the well slowly. "Kagome! Don't Kago-" Souta yelled as he ran.

In the corner of his eye he saw Inu yasha slowly walk over, he didn't know what was going on.

"INU YASHA HELP!" he yelled, but it was to late.

Everything was in slow motion as the boys watched Kagome leaned into the well and fell.

A black flame erupted along with a white cloud of smoke.

Souta fell to his knees and cried, "No, no why her. Why Kagome." He beat his fists into the ground. "Why did she have to do this. Oh GOD!"

Misses Higurashi ran out of her house and knelt beside Souta who still had his head hung, weeping.

She looked up and saw a familiar face. Though she was angry with Inu yasha, she couldn't hate him.

She couldn't bring herself to.

"Please Inu yasha, please tell she didn't do it," she whispered.

Inu yasha shook his head, trying to rid himself of his sadness.

"No! My Baby! My baby Girl!"

Inu yasha didn't know why but for some odd reason he stayed human aan extra day.

After another day of hiding in the shrine waiting for Kagome to get up and say she was joking.

But that never happened.

Inu yasha kept his head lowered as he stepped into the Higurashi house, he didn't feel welcome.

"Miss Higurashi, do you have a jar that can be sealed?" he asked hesitantly.

As if she knew what he was doing she handed him a fine crystal jar.

Inu yasha ran to the shrine and carefully scaled the walls of it. But then desided to hang up side down on a vine. As carefully as he could, Inu yasha shoveled Kagome's ashes into the jar and put it on the lip of the well.

As finely and neatly as could be done he carved into the wood beside the jar. ' _I'm Gone'_


	2. Nothing

Humans are ridiculously easy creatures to mislead.  
Perhaps that was why InuYashsa did not truly believe he would die when he fell,  
or rather jumped down the well in the Higurashi shrine. Part of him, his demon half, wanted to wanted to follow Kagome-and fall to the same demise. But his other half, his human half knew that even though Kagome had despised him in her very last moments she would never wish such a death upon him.

She was too selfless, she was too caring.

She just was.  
There was nothing else to it. Even when pretended that Kagome had never entered his life in the feudal era, he just couldn't forget. It seemed as if even the simplest breeze through the trees was because of her. The sound of the stream splashing into the hotsprings reminded him too much of their journeys. Even the well had smelled like her.

At times InuYasha had wondered if perhaps, she was by the well thinking of him as well.  
But then he remembered her abrupt disappearence after the harsh words that were spewed in anger.

Yes, he knew that she hated him. She had even told him so. But, being oblivious to her ways he chose not to listen to her words. Her last words that had been spoken to him.

(Flashbacks are in italics)

_InuYasha laid lazily on a thick branch of a tree, just enjoying the traquility._

_"InuYasha!" he heard Kagome yell from a distance. He chose to ignore her. After all, Naraku was gone, and for once in a long time he was enjoying his peace._

_"InuYasha," she ground out frustratedly, he was being so lazy and there were things to do before the sun set._

_"What!" he yelled back at her as he sat up against the trunk of the tree._

_"Oh, well I-" Kagome muttered meekly as InuYasha glared at her._

_"Out with it!" InuYasha didn't have time for her useless bumbling today, all he wanted to do was relax._  
_Thinking she had walked away he laid back down and closed his eyes contently._

_He heard her slight intake of breath, but like before, he cose to ignore her presence. In a tiny voice she whispered "sit, boy"._

_Without a moments hesitation, what InuYasha deemed as a curse, he crashed to the ground in a pile of red and silver._

_"What was that for, wench?" he growled, baring his teeth angrily._

_Kagome flushed angrily, a light tint of pink tinting her cheeks, "I just wanted you to do something for me, baka!"_

_Inuyasha jumped and stood in one fluid motion. "You want ME to do something for YOU! How about you do something for me for once? How about you pass over that the Shikon Jewel?"_

_For the first time in a long time, InuYasha felt the desire to be a full demon. It crawled up and nestled itself in his brain._  
_If he was a full demon, he wouldn't be stuck here being badgered by Kagome. He could be out doing what he wanted._  
_Maybe pick a fight with Kouga, or do something even remotely interesting._

_A faint whisper came to the fore front of his mind. **'I like you as a half demon...'** Inuyasha shook his head, what that wench thought didn't matter. She didn't matter. Infact, he would tell her so._

_"Well I Apologize!" she yelled poking him in the chest. "I thought we had been over this. I thought we got over this, together."_  
_Kagome ended her rant with a sad smile._

_InuYasha stared at her steadily, his topaze gaze unwavering. "Together? I don't need you! You mean nothing to me." he muttered angrily._

_Kagome looked away, to not let InuYasha see her cry. But he had smelt her tears anyway. "What are you crying for wench?"_

_She wouldn't look at him. She just walked away whispering three words that would forever embed themselves in his mind._

_"I hate you."_


End file.
